Data can be input for subsequent processing of the data. In some examples, data is input at a so-called point of input. Example points of input can include data input elements in user interfaces (e.g., a text box, a cell in a spreadsheet). Inaccuracies in data input can be problematic. For example, data may be required to conform to a defined format, and/or taxonomy for subsequent processing. If the data that is input fails to conform to the format, and/or the taxonomy, the subsequent processing can be inhibited, and/or an audit process is executed to correct the non-conformities. This results in expended resources including computing resources required to correct the non-conformities.